collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Collab:Community Portal
The Community Portal page is the place to come to find out about what projects are under way at MetaCollab.net, as well as to touch base with others to find out where your efforts might best be directed. Contributing & Posting Guidelines As a general guide to contributing to this site, we suggest you have a think about an area of collaboration that you are involved with or that genuinely interests you and begin with that topic. You might visit the page (which lists the topics contributed as they have been categorised by the people who have contributed them) to see if a topic of interest has already been begun. To begin a new article, please see the page. What You Can Do * Help develop the introductory blurbs (only a few senteces needed) on collaboration and: ** Business ** Civil Society ** Education ** Government ** Health Care ** Industry ** Technology * * Help develop the main category articles such as Collaboration (generalized) and General Theory of Collaboration on the General Category page, or Technology in the Technology Category; * Have a look at the Stubs category page to see if there's any articles there you might like to help flesh out. What's New We have activated a dynamic News and information service at Current events. See and Talk:Current events and Meta Collab for more information. Email List If you are interested in joining Meta Collab's email list, please click here. This list is for the discussion of all topics relating to collaboration (theory, application & practice) and Meta Collab activities. Wider topics are also encouraged (such as cooperation) if you feel they are relevant. Bulletin Board Post here to let others know about areas of the site that need work and/or attention. You might also post here MetaCollab projects that you'd like to begin, or are undertaking so that others know what projects are going on and where they might contribute. *'October 21 2006' - Collaboration request - Open source conference design :Although this is an article within the Sustainable Communtiy Action wiki, it is not intended to be limited to discussion about only sustainability, or even only conferences, but can be about any sort of gathering. There's I suppose a focus on collaboration - how face to face gatherings can be organised so that, if they choose to be so, they can be more collaborative. I've thought for a long time that there surely must be something about this somewhere but as I haven't yet come across anything that looks truly open source, I decided to try and start something. Any help developing this would be appreciated. Feel free to critique via the discussion page. As the article is very much a first stab it may be that it's not very well explained yet, so comment or challenge, etc might help with this. Philralph 10:10, 21 October 2006 (UTC) *There's currently a proposal on the main Wikia site, and associated discussion, exploring possibilities for greater co-operation and collaboration specifically between 'Civil Society' type wikicities (or wikicities on the slightly more serious type topics i.e. probably not gaming, sci fi etc). People new to wikicities and just seeing the most active section on the wikicities main page might conclude that there's not much (or enough) in it for them in if they're more interested in the slightly more serious stuff. The proposal is: Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page with discussion on associated talk page, and at a couple of different pages earlier. All contributions welcome! Philralph 09:06, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Forum Click here to go to the Meta Collab Forum. Collaboration Links Post your links here! Community.wikia.com is a site where wikians can explore ways to build community and lasting associations throughout Wikia. The association begins with the current definition of Community represented by its main article at Wikipedia. more Category:Community